joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Wilson
Ravager (Rose Wilson) is the cunning daughter of Deathstroke. After the apparent demise of her father, Ravager began to enact revenge on everyone from his past. Eventually, her half brother, Jericho and the Titans manage to persuade her to join the team. Personality Rose acts with the assumed authority of the Wilson name and has an answer or comeback for nearly everything. She does not hesitate to throw daggers, sword fight, or engage in combat at a moment's notice. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength/Superhuman Speed: Rose has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her a physically imposing and formidable opponent. * Advanced Martial Arts: Rose is also skilled in various fighting styles of hand-to-hand combat and kickboxing. She is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as simply punching her opponent. Rose is a skilled martial arts expert, having trained under her mother from a young age and Deathstroke later on, with enhanced agility, speed, strength and endurance thanks to the same serum Deathstroke was given, however Rose's mind was also affected by the serum, making her more easy to manage. The combination of precog and superhuman body leaves Rose a force to be reckoned with as she has proven a worthy challenge to people such as Cassandra Cain. Also Rose herself considered herself skilled enough to challenge the New God Big Barda. * Superhuman Agility/Enhanced Reflexes: Rose is extraordinarily agile, being able to easily dodge Starfire's star-bolts. Because of this, she is fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she comes across and jump exceptionally high and far. These abilities also grant her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly with noticeable ease. * Gymnastics: Able to do multiple flips, twirls, atop-bar combat, and cartwheels; as seen when fighting both Raven and the Brain * Precognition: Rose's powers include limited precognition. She is sometimes able to use her precognitive abilities to 'see' her opponent's next moves, although her visions come and go, mainly it appears to manifest when her adrenaline is running. * Weapons Master: She is very skilled in the use of her arsenal of weapons. Her default weapons are a bo staff ,dual wield swords, and various firearms. However, it seems to matter little what weapon you give her as chances seem to be that she can use it. * Enhanced Attributes: Rose was given the same serum as her father, essentially turning her into a super soldier. Her strength, speed, reflexes, durability, healing, etc. all surpass peak human levels. These attributes appear to be even greater in the New 52 reboot so far. Combined with her skill and precognition, this turns her into a true force to be reckoned with. Equipment * Dual Katanas: Rose possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword, and can wield two at once. Possibly three if using her mouth, or a leg. * Stilettos: Rose is a master markswoman, able to skillfully hit targets from a distance. This skill, also known as "stilettos," involves shuriken knives and hand arrows. Even with her eye closed, she has a deadly accuracy with these weapons, and uses them to pin her opponents down. While she usually pins her opponents down with her stilettos, she has been seen throwing them in a way that would cause severe, and possibly fatal, injuries. She was also seen using them in "Operation Dude Rescue" in destruction of property. * Pocket Knife: She can be seen carrying it with her. Category:Teen titans Category:DC Category:Fictional character